This invention relates to the art of musical instruments and, more particularly, to a supporting structure for use with components or pieces of musical or percussion instruments.
In many situations, musical and percussion instruments are made up of various components or pieces that are positioned adjacent one another on a floor or performance platform. For example, a drum set can include a bass drum, a snare drum, one or more tomxe2x80x94tom drums and one or more cymbals. Typically, one or more of these components or pieces will include a pedal associated with the piece, and many times two or more pedals are employed to play a complete instrument. For example, in a typical drum set, the bass drum includes an associated pedal and at least one cymbal set also includes an associated pedal.
In these situations where various components or pieces are positioned adjacent one another, it is desirable to have each of these pieces properly spaced apart and oriented relative to one another so that the musician will be able to comfortably reach each one. However, in many situations, instruments, such as drum sets, for example, are routinely moved from one venue to another. Typically, this results in the instrument being transported to a venue, assembled, played for a short period of time, and then disassembled for transport to another venue. As a result, differences in the position of the instrument pieces result each time the instrument is set up. This is so, even though best efforts may have been made in trying to maintain consistent positioning. As such, it is desirable to develop a support base to aid in setting up the instrument components or pieces in the same relative position each time.
Additionally, in the foregoing circumstances, considerable time and effort is commonly spent assembling the instrument and positioning each of the various components properly, so that each of the components will be comfortably positioned for the musician. This often includes multiple adjustments and repositioning efforts that add to the already considerable time for setting up the instrument. Accordingly, it is also beneficial to develop a support base that will minimize the amount of time required to set up and adjust the relative position of each component of the instrument.
Furthermore, even though the various components and pieces of the instrument have been properly positioned prior to a performance, the components often move relative to one another due to the physical exertion of the musician during the performance. This, of course, is undesirable and can cause the musician to become distracted or uncomfortable during the performance. Therefore, it is desirable to develop a support base that will maintain various instrument components and pieces in relative position to one another during a performance.
One aspect of the present invention is the provision of a unique support base for supporting one or more components of a musical or percussion instrument. In one embodiment of the present invention, the support base includes a base member and one or more component retainers for retaining each of the one or more components in a selected position.
Another and/or alternative aspect of the present invention is the provision of a support base for musical or percussion instrument components at least a portion of which are securely mounted on a base member, each in a selected position, to minimize the time commonly associated with setting up the instrument. In another and/or alternative embodiment, a support base includes a base member having one or more passages therethrough and one or more fasteners each adapted to suitably engage the base member and an associated one of the portion of instrument components to be secured to the base member.
Yet another and/or alternative aspect of the present invention is the provision of a support base for musical or percussion instrument components at least a portion of which are removeably supported on a base member, each in a selected position, to provide support in at least one direction for such components while allowing the same to be easily and simply removed or re-positioned. In yet another and/or alternative embodiment, a support base includes a base member and one or more hook-and-loop fasteners extending between the base member and an associated one of the portion of instrument components to be supported on the base member. In a further and/or alternative embodiment, a support base includes a base member and one or more posts extending from the base member to provide support in at least one direction for an associated one of the portion of instrument components supported on the base member. In still another and/or alternative embodiment, a support base includes a base member having one or more passages, such as holes or elongated slots, extending into the base member. One or more associated instrument components include at least one post extending therefrom and suitable for engaging a passage of the base member.
One advantage of a support base in accordance with the present invention is that instrument components can be repeatably positioned relative tot one another as the instrument is repeatedly assembled and disassembled.
Another advantage of a support base in accordance with the present invention is that instrument components can be securely mounted on the support platform, minimizing time associated with setting up and taking apart the instrument.
Still another advantage of a support base in accordance with the present invention is that instrument components can be removeably supported on the support base allowing for support of the components in one or more directions while permitting quick and simple adjustment of the position of the components.
These and other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention taken together with the drawings.